Walking in the endless dream
by lulu.points.out
Summary: This is Mio's POV when she went inside the manor of sleep....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame and it's characters but the plot is mine...**

**The character in the story that i'm using is Mio from fatal frame 2 inside the manor of sleep and this is her POV...Please, Please read!! enjoy...**

* * *

Do you ever felt something like a dream that you never had had before in your life where all things inside your dream seems to be real? It might seems to be rather strange but after your woke up, you felt so tired. I kind of experience this dream countless of time. It was a dream of course. All I could hear was a song being sung inside the manor and a strange feeling like a person whom you knew that is dead came back to you. The dream seems to be calling to me, calling me inside. Mayu is here. She is here but why? I thought she had turn into a butterfly that day. I want to reach her and tell her I'm sorry but...

* * *

I woke up from my dream. Sweat dripping down my face but It was not a nightmare. I look at my surrounding and sigh. It's good to be in my room. I shook my head and recall the dream that I dream. It is weird though seeing Mayu in my dream and I thought that I had move on. I shook at that thought and went out of my room to wash my face. The house is extremely quiet. My uncle must be out working on some investigation on folklore things. I wanted to tell him about Mayu but when I try to speak to him about the Village that we went and I kill Mayu, I could not voice out. I bit my lower lip and shook my head. I should not tell him about what actually happen but he will suspect it. I don't care.

My thoughts are really in a mess. Mayu, the dream that I'm experincing, I don't know what will I do. I felt so tired after the sleep maybe I should wash my face to clear my mind. I walk down the hallway when a sudden tingling of my sixth sense felt there's a presence. A presence that I knew when I'm near my sister. It can't be her. I shook my head roughly and walk to the bathroom. I turn the faucet. I cup my hands together and wash my face with the cold water. The cold water sure wake me up. I close the faucet and close my eyes. I wonder if I slept again, would I really dream the same thing? Seeing Mayu and the manor? I open my eyes and to my horror, I saw mayu standing facing the mirror. I turn to look behind, Mayu is not there. I turn to look at the mirror again, she seems to vanish. Its just my mind playing tricks with me again. I sigh and walk out. Again, my uncle is not home yet. He must be pretty busy with his work about folklore legends. I look the window and have not notice it is raining the whole day. A yawn came over me and the rain makes it nice to snuggle on my bed. I drag my feet to my room and another yawn came over me. Finally, i lunge myself on my comfy bed and sleep.

* * *

So how is my first try? I try to make it more on Mio's actual thinking about her dream. The game actually tell Mio's part but only a little so i try to focus the story on her...pls...review, i would appreciate that!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame and it's characters but the plot is mine...**

**So here's another chapter...sorry it took so long to update...**

* * *

Again, the music sounded in my ear. It is sad and of course calling towards me. The manor stood grand on the dark sky and it is snowing. It is rather cold and its not so frightening. I scheme the exterior of the house and one thing that actually caught my eyes is a person standing in front of the entrance. A person that I knew the most.

"Mayu..." I call out the person's name. It seems that the person turn to see who it was. "Mayu...wait up!"

I walk nearer to her. She smile at me and turn to the door and walk inside. I try to catch up with her but before I knew it, she vanish from my sight. Why do I get this feeling that she wants me to follow her? I could just find a way to actually go out from this dream or I could eventually follow her. I grit my teeth and walk inside.

The place is indeed dark but I manage to see parts of the room as several candles that are lit. The corridors are extremely quiet and by judging the dust collected on top of the furniture, I would conclude that no one had live here but it is weird as if there's someone actually does live here. I walk further in the corridors but I came to a halt when I heard the song again. I scheme the entire surrounding but all I could see is another narrow corridors. I inhale and exhale and try to listen where the song is coming from. It is rather loud coming from my right, so right it is.

I walk, walk and walk and been wondering how long have I been walking through this dusty corridor. The song grew louder and louder until it stops.

"Now, what will I do?" I scheme the room for any evidence of my sister but I fail. I really wish that I had some guidance from someone.

_"Yuu..."_

A female voice echo through the corridors. I wonder whether I'm here alone or not. I listen closely to where the voice is coming from. As I made a sharp turn on my right, I came to a halt in front of a door. I could really hear the female voice calling to me on the other side. What made me touch the surface of the door is the butterfly pattern. The pattern really made me recall everything when I and mayu when to the village. A sudden chill came from behind me. A feeling that represent death. A feeling that does not want me here. I turn to see that the corridor that I went is clouded with darkness. I know something is not right. There should be several candle lighting the corridor but I really could not see anything. It is just darkness. I take a step back and gasp for air as the air seems to be dense of a sudden. My eyes widen as I say a woman cover with tattoo appear in front of me. I am scare but I manage to move my heavy legs. I ran as fast as I could. The woman is catching up on me. I need to move faster until a sudden coldness touch at the back of my neck. It is hard to descibe as the chill really made me shiver. I run towards the door and finally out of that place and away from the woman.

* * *

I woke up and is panting for air. I felt that I ran like a mile. A sharp pain seems to erupt from my neck. It is really unbearable. I want to scream but instead I bit my lower lip to surpress a sound. All I could do is grip the mattress and let the pain cease. I close my eyes and hope this pain will eventually rub off.

* * *

**I manage to update my story and the chapter....Yay, today is New year...to those celebrating the new year, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU!!**

**Pls review...thx...it was not long but i did manage.  
**


End file.
